Pretty Cure Fractured Kingdoms
Pretty Cure Fractured Kingdoms is a series created by Cure Waffle. The series' themes are Identity, Emotion, and Morality. Story Disaster has struck the Twelve Kingdoms, and the evil Shadow has shattered the shard in which they existed, separating them into twelve distinct worlds, connected now by only the loosest of threads. But that's not all. With the Kingdoms seperated, Shadow has begun an invasion that will surely bring about the end of the world as we know it, with no clear way to stop them, the Council of Twelve Kingdoms must use its trump card. They must summon the Pretty Cure of Legend, and stop Shadow once and for all! Characters Pretty Cure * Darien A teacher fresh off the boat from Canada, Darien came to Japan to teach, and found himself in the middle of this Pretty Cure mess! He tends to be reclusive, and his apathy tends to upset or hurt people, but he can't exactly help it, and it's not like he tries to hurt them. Fractured Kingdoms * Alphonse * Anya is a Beaver Hunter from the Kingdom of Arreat, fairy of Arreat, and the other half of Cure Serenity. Representing trust on the Council of Twelve Kingdoms, she is a very quiet fairy, who rarely interacts with anyone but Darien. * Esther '''is a Snake Merchant from the Market Kingdom, fairy of Market, and the other half of Cure Coin. Representing pride on the Council of Twelve Kingdoms, she holds herself to a much higher standard than the others, and strives to be the top in any way possible. * '''Felicity is a Fox Artist from the Kingdom of Eldin, fairy of Eldin, and the other half of Cure Muse. Representing kindness on the Council of Twelve Kingdoms, she dreams of uniting all the worlds peacefully, including the not-so-friendly ones like where Shadow is from. * Frodo '''is a Dog Bard from the Kingdom of Arborea, fairy of Arborea, and the other half of Cure Sage. Representing friendship on the Council of Twelve Kingdoms, he writes stories and songs about the adventures and exploits of Darien and the fairies. * '''Lance '''is a Bunny Knight from the Kingdom of Arthoria, fairy of Arthoria, and the other half of Cure Sword. * '''Mikan * Nezan is the Rat King of the fallen Kingdom of Nazcar, fairy of Nazcar, and the other half of Cure Cosmic.Representing anger on the Council of Twelve Kingdoms, he often can be found scolding the other fairies for small issues, but he means well in the end. * Nix is a Storm Crow from the Kingdom of Solstice, fairy of Solstice, and the other half of Cure Bolt. Representing fear on the Council of Twelve Kingdoms, she's quite the scaredy bird, but with the help of her friends, she can push through her fears and still do amazing things. * Paddington * Rudy '''is a Carbuncle Wizard from the Kingdom of Lavarn, fairy of Lavarn, and the other half of Cure Spire. Representing wonder on the Council of Twelve Kingdoms, he never has any trouble finding things that amaze him, and sharing them with others. Shadow * '''Infinity '''The first of the Shadow Commanders, Infinity is responsible for overseeing the invasion of Earth, until he is reassigned to battle the Pretty Cure. * '''Mobius '''is the second Shadow Commander to face Darien and the fairies. Mobius is called as a replacement for Infinity, and is the first commander to summon monsters specifically to fight the cures. * '''Klein is the third Shadow Commander to face Darien and the fairies. She was Mobius' protégé, and feels like it's her responsibility to eliminate Darien to get revenge for Mobius' death. * Tessera * Discord is the leader of Shadow, who wants to conquer all the worlds in the known universe. Earth * Rikki-chan '''is a plucky young girl who lives next door to Darien, and often tags along with him on "adventures". She's in his class at school, and seems to always be around when Darien is having trouble. * '''Mr. Principal Items * Kingdom Key '''The Kingdom Key is a small key-shaped charm that allows Darien to transform into a Cure, as well as allowing fairies from the Kingdoms to open gateways between them. Before Shadow seperated the Kingdoms and nearly defeated the Council of Twelve Kingdoms, there were many keys. But a majority of them were lost in the chaos and destruction, and now it is unclear if more than one even exists any more. * '''Rod of Twelve Kingdoms '''The Rod of Twelve Kingdoms is a powerful artefact protected by the Council of Twelve Kingdoms. Its powers are currently unknown. Locations * '''Crossroads Academy * Kingdom of Arthoria * Kingdom of Nazcar * Kingdom of Lavarn * Kingdom of Arborea * Kingdom of Eldin * Kingdom of Solstice * Market Kingdom * Garden of Hope * Kingdom of Arreat Trivia * Pretty Cure Fractured Kingdoms is the first series to feature one civilian who takes on many different Cure forms with more variance than a simple form change. * Pretty Cure Fractured Kingdoms is built intentionally for a non-japan audience, and therefore has no official Japanese Title. * Originally, Pretty Cure Fractured Kingdoms was designed to also have an Astrological Zodiac theme, but this was scrapped early in development to allow for more character growth. Category:Cure Waffle Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Fractured Kingdoms